Just a Little Fun Time
by KJChurch
Summary: Sookie is bored and wants to have fun, Eric is too busy. What will she do? Week #11 One Shot Challenge


Just a forwarning -- This is my first FanFic. Please be gentle in your Reviews!! I had fun with this and I hope you enjoy this short and sweet little tidbit.

I, of course, do not lay claim to the characters in the below story. But I sure do enjoy playing with them!

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**'Just a Little Fun Time'**_

**Week 11 One Shot Challenge**

**"A little nonsense now and then is relished by the wisest man." **

I have been stuck at Fangtasia for the past three hours waiting for Eric to show me some love or attention or something. He has been cooped up in his office with some kind of important paperwork that has an overhanging deadline and he made it perfectly clear that he was not to be disturbed. I felt like a caged animal waiting for my impending release into the wild. I could not take this any longer. I barged into Eric's office with a pleading glare and shoulders stiff to show him that I was not amused.

"Please, Eric! Please, I want to do something fun! I want to get out of here." I stared him down hoping to provoke him into some kind of interaction or confrontation with me. Preferably not anger but whatever works as long as I get some Eric nookie.

"Sookie, I have work that has to be completed tonight. I don't have time to 'do something fun' with you right now. When I get through with this pile of invoices, bills, applications, and everything else that comes with being a Sheriff, I will show you 'fun' before the end of the night." With a wink and a smirk, Eric thought he could make my foul mood disappear. Wrong!! I want to have a good time and if this vampire wants to stay at his desk, so be it. I will find someone else to enjoy my time with.

Maybe if I play the 'you do this or else' card, Eric will decide to enjoy my company outside of Fangtasia. "Fine, I guess I will have to find someone else to have fun with." I turned towards the door and looked back over my shoulder to give him a suggestive grin letting him know what he would be missing out on.

Eric glanced up from his desk and the look in his eyes told me that I may have made a mistake in using that 'or else' card. Eric's eyes turned cold and his fangs fell down just slightly to inform me that he was not a happy camper.

"Ughhhh…. You're just like Bill. He would stay at the computer and ignore me, too." I started whining and I stomped towards the back entrance to show Eric how irritated I was becoming.

Before I could even reach the handle of the door, Eric was looming in front of me blocking my exit. He grabbed my shoulders and leaned in to whisper into my ear, "You are really pushing your luck, Lover. If you dare to compare me to Bill Compton, you had better be able to withstand the consequences of such allegations. I will not be manipulated into bending my resolve." He let his hands fall to my waist and with a slight tap on my rear; he sauntered back to his desk just to show me that he was now in no hurry.

If looks could kill, he would be dead. Oh wait, he already is! I giggled at that thought and let the Big, Bad Viking know that I would not give up. My first attempt may have failed but I will try again. And try again, I did.

He was seated at his desk trying to find where he had left off when I suddenly dropped my spaghetti strapped, little, red summer dress. I could feel the lust coming at me strong but the restraint he maintained was insufferable. He would not even look into my eyes. I wore a matching red lace strapless bra with red lacy boy shorts. I turned slightly to bend over to scoop up my rumpled dress to display my _ass_ets. "OOPS, I didn't realize the straps were so loose on my little dress. Hmmm, I guess I will need to ask Pam if she would help me mend the material. What do you think? Do you think Pam has the know how to tighten these straps up? Eric, are you ignoring me? Maybe I need to come closer so you can hear me better."

I slithered up next to his desk just in my red lingerie hoping for a nibble of interest. Nothing, except the pure lust and desire rolling off of him near 'bout knocking the breath out of me. No eye contact, no physical contact, no nothing. Eric was being very strong willed tonight.

Step 2 of Plan 2 – I rounded the corner of the desk standing next to his chair, his arm propped on the desk just slightly touching my thigh as I wiggle my bottom to rest on the edge of that said desk. His arm twitched with the heat that my body gave off. He wanted me as bad as I wanted him. Would he give in? Hmmm… Aww, yes. The light bulb just came on. This has become a self preservation mission to overpower the Viking Vamp of my dreams. I will have him. Oh, yes. He will be mine. And the countdown begins.

10- I place my left bare foot with my red painted toe nails on Eric's left shoulder pushing him back into his high backed office chair.

9- He looks into my wild eyes. Yes, he sees the want and desire and need. I see the same in his frantic, darkened eyes.

8- I drop my knee slightly to the side, encouraging, beckoning, willing him to smell the readiness, see the red swollen folds of desire, feel the wetness, taste the juices flowing.

7- I gently reach back with my hands palms down on his desk, back arching just enough for my perky round breasts to call out his name. Nipples hardening, goosebumps rising, veins pumping harder.

6- I close my eyes as I lick my lips with my hot tongue imagining my tongue flicking the tip of his cock and swirling around his 'gracious plenty.'

5- A slight moan exits my mouth as I bring my right hand to my flat belly, then down to my wet, hot, swelling core….

And then I feel him as he fills me. I crash backwards onto his desk as he crashes into me trying to hide every inch of his manhood inside of my all too willing womanhood. My head dangles off the other side of the desk, my supple breasts bounce right out of the restraints of my bra with an eagerness to be taken. This is not going to work. I pull my head up and prop up on my elbows to get a better view of the aftermath of my mission. Yes, mission is complete. He has made it inside of me without even removing the lacy panties and he seems to be no longer concerned with the blessed paperwork.

I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck to pull his lips to mine. He is pumping into me with such vigor but I want more. I want all of him, his tongue, his fingers, his hard and stiff member. The cherry topping would be a little of his blood making my climax jump off of the charts. He has not bitten me or kissed me. His fangs have fully extended. He wants me so why isn't he following through? He is resisting.

I question him with a furrowed brow, "Why don't you want to kiss me? I was just having a little fun."

"Did you really think that this little game of yours was going to work? A little nonsense every now and then is relished by even the wisest man. You get a little something to hold you over until I have completed my tasks and I get you, fully and completely. We both win. You had your fun now and I will have my fun later." And with that he licked behind my ear trailing down to my neck. Here it comes, the big finale. Eric bites down into the soft muscle of my shoulder and draws long and deep on my wound as I fall over the cliff into pure bliss. I feel him release inside of me and I wrap my legs firmly around his waist not wanting him to leave me.

But of course, he has the pile of work to complete…….I guess I will take a nap on the couch until he is ready to go home. That should help the time to go by faster. Then he will play with me and I will have 'fun' again!


End file.
